


Blue Jeans

by Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala (Maknatuna)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Cas, Criminal Dean, Emotionally hurting Cas, Eventual happy end, M/M, Romance, Song fic, Top Dean, blue jeans, coffeeshop, criminal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Dean-Bangs-Cas-In-The-Impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one said that falling in love with a criminal would be easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> It's dedicated to my tumblr follower chai-no-sugar. Enjoy, dear :)  
> Beta'd by Zana Zira.

This fic is based on **[this post](http://dean-bangs-cas-in-the-impala.tumblr.com/post/83606814383/dean-bangs-cas-in-the-impala-destiel-au). ** It's the cover by C. Estrada for Lana Del Rey's song called Blue Jeans, but I slightly changed the ending because I am a sucker for sappy ends. 

* * *

It happens on a boring, rainy December day. The coffeehouse is empty, there are no customers and Castiel feels lonely. This place is all he has left from his mother and he tries to work hard and keep his clients happy. And they are happy - Castiel's coffee and apple pie are the best in the whole town. But even the most loyal customers can't be lured into the coffeehouse in such an awful weather.

Castiel Novak looks through the window, watching the rain drops bouncing off small puddles in the street. He feels melancholy. He likes his job, but it can be pretty boring. It's a small town with not so many places to go and have fun. But then, it's not like Castiel has a lot of friends to hang out with. The closest person he has is his brother Gabriel, who has his own business in New York and visits Castiel only on weekends.

Castiel sighs, stirring his black coffee and turns away from the window to clean a small spot on the counter, when the bells jingle, announcing the arrival of a customer.

When Castiel turns around, he feels the world freeze. There is a young man clad in blue jeans, a white shirt and a leather jacket, brushing raindrops out of his short, dirty-blond hair. The stranger feels the intense gaze and looks up to meet the coffeehouse owner's eyes.

Castiel forgets how to breathe; he's never seen such beautiful green eyes before. It's like he's staring at a meadow with fresh grass with early morning dew on it. He stands there dumbstruck, unable to move, seized by a strange feeling until the stranger's deep voice and "You alright there buddy?" snaps him out of this odd stupor.

Castiel smiles awkwardly and apologizes, offering a seat at the counter. He quickly prepares black coffee without sugar and a big slice of apple pie as the client has requested.

As Castiel learns from their conversation, the stranger's name is Dean Winchester. He's here to run some errands and will probably stay for a few days. Castiel doesn't notice how he sighs in relief after hearing it. But Dean does. He notices how Castiel's blue-eyes light up after hearing about his stay. The smirk that Winchester gives him is mischievous and predatory at the same time and Castiel knows that he's screwed.

* * *

Castiel has never been a person who jumped into someone's bed on a first date. But Dean smashes all the dogmas and moral barriers in his mind, like an unstoppable tornado.

He doesn't want to resist when Dean crashes their lips together in a quick, heated kiss, curling his fingers around Castiel's nape. It's like electric chills running down his spine and Castiel can't help but moan into the kiss.

The way to Castiel's house seems to take forever, though Dean drives fast. As soon as they are inside the house, they attack each other with primal lust. Both men stumble and fall, claw at each other's clothes, bite and kiss. They quickly get rid of their clothes on the way and there's a long trail of fabrics leading to the bedroom.

Dean opens the door with a slight kick, his hands full of a shivering and eager Castiel. Quickly reaching the bed, he lays his precious burden on it.

Castiel is slightly nervous and Dean can feel it. His hands are gentle, caressing the smaller man's body lovingly. His "I've got you, Cas," is the last reassurance Castiel needs to hear and he lifts his hips so Dean can pull his jeans off.

* * *

Castiel is drowning but he doesn't want to be saved. It's a delicious, delirious drowning, losing himself in the languid rolls of Dean's hips. The careful but precise touches have Castiel moaning loud and raw. He doesn't have time to feel ashamed for the unmanly whimpers Dean draws from him. Castiel's whole body is on fire, he's burning and the only thing he wants to do is praise Dean, look at him reverently and whisper the green-eyed man's name as if it's benediction. Indeed, Dean Winchester is a glorious sight to see: taut muscles on his abdomen twitch as he slides in and out of Castiel's pliant body, grabbing the brunet's thighs in a deathly grip, sweat is glistening on his broad, muscled chest and Castiel wants to lick it off with the swipes of his tongue, feel Dean's sweat and taste it. He feels blessed, as if a pagan war god descended from the skies and chose him to be his mate. And Dean's "So good, Cas. Ah, so tight and perfect, babe!" are enough to throw him over the edge.

With the loud and high-pitched moan he breaks under Dean, spilling over his abdomen and Dean's fist. He doesn't notice how he blacks out. After a few hours Castiel asks Dean to move in with him and Winchester accepts.

* * *

It takes Castiel a week to learn that Dean is a criminal, dragged into the business of big money. It happens accidentally. While doing the laundry Castiel finds a small notebook in the pocket of Dean's jeans and out of simple curiosity Novak opens it. The notes are vague, obscure and it takes time to realize what he's reading, but after Castiel understands, he feels like he's been stabbed through his heart. He slides down the wall and sits there motionless, in complete silence. That's how Dean finds him.

Winchester doesn't deny anything when Castiel asks questions about his job, though the answers are short and reluctant. Castiel feels like yelling and slamming Dean against the wall but in the end there's another feeling that takes over: concern. It's concern and worry that Dean may die and Castiel doesn't want it to happen as he realizes that he's falling in love with him.

The first angry tear rolling down Castiel's cheek is accompanied with more desperate, frustrated ones. "Don't go, Dean. Please don't go. We don't need money to make it work." He mumbles shaking his head, as his vision gets blurry. Dean walks towards him and simply hugs the shivering man, caressing his back gently. Castiel keeps sniffling into Dean's chest, grabbing the green-eyed man's shirt and this is the first time in his life when Dean doesn't know what to say.

* * *

The next morning Castiel wakes up with a very bad feeling. His heart is hammering in his chest and ears ring. The other side of the bed where Dean should be sleeping is cold and empty. Novak jumps out of the bed, calling his lover's name. There is no answer and Castiel feels like dying. He keeps running around, checking all the rooms but Dean is not there.

Castiel's mouth is dry and voice gone hoarse. He decides to go to the kitchen to drink a glass of water, when he notices a small piece of paper on the table.

_"I've got some things to do. Will be back on Monday.  
Take care, babe. D.W."_

Castiel sits down on the chair near the table and grabs his head. He knows that Dean will not be coming back.

When Dean doesn't show up the next day or on Monday as he had promised, Castiel grabs the full bottle of Jack Daniels and drinks himself to oblivion.

* * *

_Six months later_

It has been a very busy and noisy day at Castiel's coffeehouse and he feels exhausted. The town's oldest person, Mrs. McKinley, had decided to celebrate her one hundred and second birthday at his coffeehouse. People started to leave at eleven PM and Castiel is left there alone to deal with all the mess of dirty plates and cups. Gabriel had always reprimanded him about not having an extra person working at the coffeehouse, which would help Castiel a lot, but the brunet always refused, stating that the place was small and he could manage doing everything by himself.

It takes him more than 2 hours to clean the place and Castiel sits down to take a break, when his cell phone rings, informing the owner of an incoming message.

Castiel doesn't expect anyone to text him, especially at this hour but he still grabs the phone, opening the message.

_"I am a free man now and want to come back to you. If you want me back. D.W."_

Castiel exhales sharply, feeling how his back gets covered in cold sweat. It's been so long since he'd last heard from Dean. He didn't even think that he would be alive. Novak stands up, going to the bathroom and splashing cold water on his face. He stares at his reflection in the mirror, following the water drops sliding down his face with his gaze. Castiel's hands grab the edges of the sink and he presses his forehead against the mirror, thinking about the answer he's about to send to Dean.

When he comes out of the bathroom, Castiel looks composed and more relaxed. He takes the cell phone and types the answer:

_"I want you back but we will have to start everything again - a new chapter."_

Castiel presses 'send' and waits for the reply. The minutes stretch like eternity and Castiel has started to panic when Dean's reply finally arrives.

_"I missed you so much, babe. Can't wait till I have you holding in my arms."_

Castiel feels his eyes stinging as he types the reply. _"I missed you too, Dean. Come home."_

 _"Where are you, Cas?"_ says Dean's next message.

 _"I'm at my coffeehouse. Will be here for next twenty minutes."_ Castiel replies quickly.

_"Don't go anywhere. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."_

_"Alright, I'll be waiting."_

Castiel goes to the window, looking at the moon in the sky. It's surprisingly quiet in the street, like the whole town has sunk into slumber.

 _"Never stop believing in miracles. They do happen, Castiel."_ Novak hears his mother's voice in his head.

Yes, they do happen and one of the miracles is hurrying to him right now. Castiel's heart beat increases and a wide smile forms on his lips as he notices Dean's silhouette, approaching the door of the coffeehouse.


End file.
